At One with The Masses
by Evanescence853
Summary: The economy is not how it used to be. The rich get richer, the poor get poorer, but when you depend on banks, you're all screwed. When banks fail, investments fail. And seeing as the biggest investors are regularly business typhoons, it was just a matter of time before the biggest of them fell. And that's how the infamous Chuck Bass ended up in public school.
1. Prologue

_**I can not take credit for this idea, it's yet another example of the creativity of my most precious muse. I do hope I can portray what he had planned for this story to complete justice. Adrian, thank you for the countless inspiration, even now. I miss you more, and more each passing day. **_

_**I appreciate feedback, strive off of it actually. As for constructive criticism, it is welcomed just please don't be too harsh, this piece holds a lost of significance to me.**_

* * *

The economy is _not_ how it used to be. The rich get richer, and the poor get poorer, but when people depend on banks; everyone gets screwed.

When banks fail, investments fail, and seeing as the biggest investors are typically business typhoons, it was just a matter of time before the biggest of them fell.

"You're filing chapter eleven!?"

Chuck Bass, son of the greatest businessmen of the last generation stood shocked during family dinner.

The news was beyond unimaginable. How had such a large business failed to the point of bankruptcy?

Glancing up from his blackberry, eyes cold with frustration; Bart takes a steady sigh before replying to his sons dramatics.

"Well, if you've been reading the news, or doing anything of use in the past two years of high school; like study, you'd know that the economy is not as it used to be." Bart exclaimed.

"Bass industries hasn't been doing well, and with the recent fall of Lehman's Brothers, and lack of tourism as well as the general disadvantages of owning a hotel during this credit crises, Bass has suffered." He clarified the reasons to his inattentive son.

"What are we supposed do though? Where are we going to live?!" Chuck was still in shock, suddenly deeming himself a poor boy like Humphrey.

Did this mean they had to move; live in an apartment in _Queens_ like back when his dad was poor?

God forbid he'd have to share a cab, and wear jeans.

"Don't be so dramatic Charles, we still have a few assets. I have money saved in offshore accounts that can hold us over until I figure out what can be done to get us stable again." Bart finished his meal calmly. "Until then we will have to make a few cut backs, and you might have to go live in Australia with your Uncle Jack for the next-"

"Whoa wait, Australia?!" Chuck interrupted. He wasn't used to the sudden fear of the unknown.

Was the great Chuck Bass really expected to live in the outback, where the kangaroos roam free?

He was not built for fresh air. No, he much preferred the polluted goodness that Manhattan had to offer.

Australia was fine for a nice getaway, but he belonged here on the Upper East Side.

"The schools are cheaper and so is living." Bart presented his argument at this point as to why, but Chuck wouldn't hear it.

"No, come on, I'll do anything." He pleaded, rubbing his temples as he felt the onset of a severe migraine. "Just don't take me out of New York." Chuck couldn't handle anymore, having too much to dread at this point.

Seeing the pure desperation in his sons hooded eyes, he shrugs solemnly. "Then I guess there's only one real option..." Bart sighed, knowing that this would be the start of a whole new debate with his son.

And that is how the _infamous_ Chuck Bass ended up in public school.

* * *

**_So, what do you think of this concept; should I continue? Leave a review letting me know what you think. Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter One

**_Thank you to the four people that reviewed, reviews mean a lot to me as they motivate me and tend to help me improve. I really want to do this story justice, seeing as it means a lot to me personally, so I hope you all enjoy the first actual chapter to this story. _**

**_I will warn you, there are OC's in this, but don't be scared they're just to help with the story. Poor Chuckles does need some friends at his new school, no? _**

**_As for the timeline, it's a bit thrown off. I know in the show Blair's birthday party is the day after he and Chuck had sex, but for this her party is a week after. And the events of Victor/Victrola was Chucks last normal night. He starts school about two days after the events of that night._**

**_As for the mention of his mother this is slightly AU-ish so some things are going to be different. _**

**_I of course, do not own Gossip Girl. I take ownership of the original characters, though more or less I just adopted one of them. Anyways, please review and let me know what you think, what you'd like to see and if you feel this story should be continued. _**

* * *

_"I care about three things Nathaniel. Money. The pleasures money brings me. And you." _

* * *

Standing amongst the throng of students just outside the run down building, Chuck felt like he was surrounded by people who could very well be crickets in a field.

This wasn't happening.

He looked over the school in sheer disbelief, never had he witnessed the likes of such a run down shit hole. This was a place for the Daniel Humphrey's of the world, not Chuck Bass.

As he sauntered down the halls, eyes hooded, he couldn't help but notice how drab everything was.

At every tiling, and laid out piece of wood was hand picked by an expert.

Each of their parents put good money into the foundations and fundamentals of the school to ensure their children only had the best. After all, it was all about appearances in his world.

Clearly the same couldn't be said for this place with it's dingy white floors, and white walls; which were seemingly turning a hazy shade of cream as he continued his descent into his own personal hell.

There was no way he was expected to endure these harsh conditions. Did standards mean nothing here in the public school system?

Suddenly life in the outback didn't seem so deplorable. Reaching into his pocket he quickly pulls out his phone, scrolling through his contacts in hope of escaping this place of nightmares, and jumping on the first plane out of here. Unfortunately for him, it didn't seem his phone would be surviving any longer than he would.

"What do we have here?" A much larger boy plucked the phone out of Chuck's hand and studied it for a moment. "Your phone is much nicer than mine..." the boy admit as he started to toy with it a bit.

"I know, give it back," Chuck laid out his hand expecting him to simply hand it over; or at least hoping he would, but the mere hassle of asking has already demanded too much of him.

Tossing Chuck a menacing smile, the boy turned to his gangly entourage,

"What do you say guys, think I deserve a new phone?"

All the boys nodded in agreement as they snickered at the possible game of keep away with the new kid.

Shrugging the large boy sighs deeply, "Well, it looks like I'll be keeping this."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Chuck pushes past them, "Fine, whatever." This was all just too much. These people hadn't a clue who he was, and if they did, they didn't seem to care and that was a novel idea to him.

"Hey!" The bigger boy called back for his attention, "Aren't you going to try to get it back?" He waved Chuck's phone in front of him, condescendingly baiting him to try.

"No. See I can get another one, and it's not like you'll ever have anything better, so keep it. Consider it my token to a needy cause ." He left it at that as he walked off with a wave of the hand in search of the principles office. Maybe she'd be his guiding light in this never ending, dark hole. Though with what he's seen of this school so far, he wasn't expecting much.

* * *

A small bell chimed as the door to the office shut behind him, as if he was entering some novelty shop; just another thing to check off on the list of things he hated about this place.

Eyeing the room casually he spots the sign above one door that reads in fine print, _'Principle Stacy'_. Rolling his shoulders back he heads in that direction, but just as he reaches for the door handle he feels a cold hand take hold of his shoulder.

"Do you have a meeting with ?"

Doing a scan over of the middle aged women before him Chuck can't help but be repulsed.

The women had obviously dyed, fiery red hair, glasses that made her eyes appear much bigger than they were, and wore tight pink pants that practically went up to her breast.

This would be too easy.

"My apologies," Tossing her an apologetic smile he continues, "Im new here, I didn't realize I had to set up a meeting with her." Placing a hand against his shoulder he asks smoothly, "Do you think there's a way I could just go in and see her now, it's urgent."

The women's mouth fell slightly agape, already swooning over the Bass appeal. "Well, I don't know..." She mumbles out unsure, "This would have to be a one time thing."

"Of course." He breathes out with a sharp nod. He'd be out of here after this meeting, never to see this women and her odd hair again.

Tapping her foot as she debates it she finally gives him a weak smile, showing off her slightly yellow teeth with a single smudge of red lipstick on her front tooth, "I'll see what I can do."

The women maneuvered around him and walked back to her desk, sitting down she reaches for the phone; all the while smiling to the boy before her.

As the women seems to relay the message to . Chuck takes the time to study the office. There were a few kids sitting there that didn't pay much attention to him, a couple of the girls were paying a little too much attention; must be freshmen, they had not yet mastered the concept of subtlety.

"The Principle will see you now sweetheart."

Turning back around he tosses her his signature smirk, "Thank you so much." He nods to her, feigning sincerity perfectly.

Shrugging his shoulders back slightly he walks towards be door and knocks before opening the door and stepping in. This wasn't exactly his first visit to a principles office, he figured he'd know what to expect.

"Mrs. Stacy," he greeted kindly, standing at the door and waiting for further instruction.

"Ah Mr. Bass, please sit down," she offered one of the two seats across her desk generously as she got his file.

"This won't take long, I was simply wondering if it's possible for you to phone my father and have him send someone to pick me up. I'm craving a little weather from down under," he explained, studying the woman. She was surprisingly attractive, possibly in her late thirties, but nothing Chuck hasn't experienced before. Though in a Principle sense, she was by far the most attractive; nothing like Headmistress Quellar. He scowls slightly at the thought, but even thinking of her makes him miss his Upper East Side.

He needed to get out of here, and fast.

"Yes, your father warned me you'd try to change your mind and try to get out of this, but I assure you, this place is exactly where you need to be. It builds character going to a public school, and your father himself graduated from here," she finalized, all smiles. She seems to be rather content with the idea of his attendance.

"You know a lot about him don't you?" Chuck challenged, finally pin pointing the connection.

"That is neither here, nor there." She clarifies sternly, "I really do feel this could be a great experience for you Charles."

"I assure you I'm already very experienced." He drawls out, eyes becoming hooded; he could see what direction this meeting was headed in and he didn't like it at all.

Clearing her throat sighs, she knew of the boys reputation, which is why she felt this could be so great for him. "A learning experience Charles. And not even in just an academic sense, but getting to see the world from a different view might be good for you."

Standing up she puts his file away, continuing, "After you leave here at the end of the day you return to some luxurious penthouse on the Upper East Side. Some of these kids don't even have a house to go home to, some just barely make it by, and some believe it or not are very well off."

"I find that very surprising."

Watching as he rolls his eyes in annoyance she nods, she knew this was direly needed for the boy. "The bell will be ringing soon, you better get going or you'll be late."

Chuck knew by this comment that her mind was clearly made up. Pushing the chair back he got out swiftly and walked towards the door but stopped as she called his name.

"Thank you for dropping by, though next time you need to make an appointment first."

Nodding curtly he continues out, making sure to close the door harder than needed to make a point. Everyone in the office looked up at him now, and this time he didn't want it, "Shows over." He comments dryly before walking out of the front office; the stupid bells chiming his departure, and he wasn't completely sure but he could swear he heard the women call _'Come again' _after him.

* * *

As soon as Chuck walked to the main hall the bell rang and a swarm of students surrounded him like a massive bee swarm, even the sound of them all talking at once created a buzzing sound.

A couple people shoulder checked him accidentally, causing his attire to become disarrayed. Readjusting himself he looks around in shock, there were never this many kids at St. Judes. His graduating class, including the Constance girls, only had one hundred and twenty five students. This school had thousands it seemed, nobody even stopped to notice him. It wasn't at all like the movies, no one knew or cared about the new kid.

He didn't even have anyone to show him where stuff was, he felt like a lost dog searching for home. But home for him was miles away..

He'd never felt more out of his comfort zone.

Looking around the hall he spots the mens bathroom and heads that way quickly, walking in he freezes.

The odor was beyond repulsing, and even just the appearance made him want to throw up. The mirrors were scratched up, the walls were covered in messages from the students, and the floors had suspicious liquids in puddles all over the place. He felt he could just break down right now, and he hadn't felt that way since his mother passed away when he was twelve and it scared him.

He wouldn't allow himself to break down, not in this disgusting bathroom, and not over this awful place. He was Chuck Bass, and he refused to let this place break him.

Pulling the schedule he tucked away in his shirt pocket, he looked it over carefully. The last thing he needed was to walk into the wrong class.

Room number 303.

His eyes darted back and forth from door to door in search of his first class. it didn't help him that some of the numbers were chipping away but soon enough he found his way. Taking in a steady breath he swipes his hand through his hair before entering the lions den.

The classroom was a buzz with chatter, though considering the overweight man at the front desk still had his nose buried in a newspaper, it didn't seem class had quite begun yet.

Looking around the room he spotted a free seat in the middle of the room, in front of a curly haired boy. It seemed as soon as he did the teacher was ready to begin, which really worked in Chucks favor since he didn't exactly want to make small talk with these people.

The teacher spoke in a low monotone, obviously bored of this routine; not that Chuck could blame him. He'd only been in here a couple minuets and was already tempted to jump out the window and end it all.

As Chuck's name got called out for roll call he responded as the people did before with a "here."

"So you're Bass," the guy behind him said out loud, evidently intrigued; the first person who seemed to even know who he was.

By the register Chuck later found out his name was Luca Hayward.

Attempting to ignore the chatter of the masses he turned to look out the widow and couldn't help letting his mind drift off and wonder what his friends were up to. Mainly a certain brunette...

A smirk crosses his face as he thinks back to their time in the back of his limo, the limo he had to give up... At this thought his mood dropped, and even more so after the realization that Blair and Nate were both in the same place; possibly getting back together and he was in this hell hole with no hope of keeping an eye on them.

Reaching into his pocket for his phone he recalls letting that brute boy keep it. Stupid mistake, now there was no hope of keeping his prescience known to Blair; even if it was just through a text.

Thoughts of Blair begin to fill his mind as he feels himself craving home more than ever. Or maybe he was just caving some Waldorf. The whole idea was still so odd, he never really expected to get her, fantasized about nights with her many a time, but with Nate in the way he never dreamed those delusional fantasies could be reality.

Not to say he didn't feel a bit guilty about screwing over his bet friend. But then again, he's Chuck Bass; shame is his game.

He's soon pulled out of his thoughts by one of the students patting his shoulder to get his attention.

"So Bass, I'm Luke." The boy introduced kindly, extending a hand.

Giving him a look Chuck nods curtly, "I figured." He bit out, referring to the roll call that was done not even minuets ago.

Class carried on as any other, it was to Chucks utter distain that public school classes were just as boring as those from . He couldn't even be bothered to enjoy the fact these classes were co-ed considering how below par these girls were compared to the abundant riches he was given back home.

As the class ended Chuck made a point to rush to the next, hoping that way his day would finish sooner. Getting out before school finished didn't seem possible at this point, so he could only hope that time starts flying soon.

"Wait up!" the boy whose name was Luke rushed up to Chuck, who groaned at the idea of being slowed down. He wanted to get through this day already, no need for small talk with the enemy.

"Listen, you're not from around here, that's cool." Luke was talking to him, hand motions and all, but Chuck barely listened. "But you don't have to be a douche about it," the curly haired boy called him out, but before he continued Peterson walked up to Chuck and shoved him against the locker.

"That's for not fighting back for your phone asshole!"

"Cameron, you took his phone?" Luke questioned.

"Yeah, so?" the big guy, Cameron, challenged with a cross of his arms.

"So...give it back?"

"Oh come on, mine sucks..." Cameron pleaded weakly, his resolve dropping easily.

"Give it back." The tone of Luke's voice made it clear this time was an order.

With a sigh of resolution, Cameron took Chucks phone from his pants pocket and threw it back to him before giving Luke a sharp glare and walking off.

"What happened to the bully code of pride?" Chuck asked inspecting his phone. "Doesn't it go hand in hand with the cheerleaders' code of whoring?" Speaking of which, he had yet to see any cheerleaders.

"That might be the case for public school in some counties, but we're New York, not Ridgefield. We don't do high school like the movies..." Luke explained as they walked together to their next class. "Well, except for sports... Which is why Peterson wouldn't risk losing his spot on the team to be in trouble for stealing," The thought caused a smirk to spread across his face.

"Great, a bully with a leash," Chuck rolled his eyes.

This place was getting worse by the second. Scrolling through his phone to be sure that the 'green giant' didn't mess with anything he hoped to find a text from Blair, but there was nothing.

Sulking even more than he was before he puts the phone away. If she wasn't going to put in the effort he wasn't going to either, the only thing more horrifying then the idea of Chuck Bass in Public school, is the idea of Chuck Bass becoming a whipped dog, pining after Blair Waldorf.

"He comes in handy sometimes," Luke smirked before turning to enter his class. Upon entering he was greeted by the students eagerly, it was clear this kid was well liked; maybe the Nate Archibald of Public Schools, but with unruly hair.

Chuck moves to sit more towards the front of the class, something he never thought he'd do; but when in public school. This this time though Luke shook his head, stopping him in his tracks. "You don't want to sit there, trust me. Sit here." He instructed patting the desk behind him.

Just then another kid walked in and sat in front of the seat Chuck almost sat in, and scratched his hair to which small white specks fell like snow onto the desk surface behind him.

Shaking his head with a mixture of dismay and disgust, Chuck moves to sit in the seat Luke suggested for him.

"We also get a better view here," Luke admit as he leaned back and inspected the girls' shirts riding up, and jeans inch down. To this Chuck smirked a bit, these girls were a bit more doable than those in his first period, but it still didn't seem any could add up to what he's had. What man, in his right mind, would trade caviar for sardines?

"Hey Luke." Despite the greeting being for Luke, Chuck looks up curiously and is taken aback.

Well, maybe not all Public school girls were sardines.

The girl who just greeted Luke sat down in the desk to his right, already preparing for class by opening up her lit book and beginning to skim the pages.

"Hey, have you met Bass?" Luke introduced, jerking a thumb back at Chuck.

"Chuck...Bass." Chuck introduced, with a smirk. The girl was definitely pretty, nothing you'd expect at a public school.

Although semi attractive most of the girls lacked the skin care, accessories, and fashion sense to stand out to chuck, but this girl was different.

"Hi Chuck, I'm Andi," The girl introduced herself with a simple wave of the hand before turning back to her book as the teacher began roll call.

Once his name got called again he replied with the proper "here" He could tell this roll call thing was going to get old.

He aimlessly listened to each person reply _here_ for when their names were called, not that he would so much as bother to remember them.

"Andrea Reinolds?"

The girl's name was called up, and Chuck could have sworn he knew exactly who this girl is, but he didn't question the obvious fact that they were in public school.

The chances of him recognizing any name that's not as generic as John Smith was as probable as winning an Ipad off a side advert on a porn site.

"Andrea..." The name sounded to pristine for this school filled with, Amy's, Ashley's, and Lauren's. Andrea was refined, it was a nice glimmer of remembrance of the audacious beauty's he so longed for.

"It's pretty awful, my parents are pretentious as hell." The girls laughs a bit, tucking a chocolate curl of hair behind her ear.

Chuck smirked was once more, "Seems they'd get along just great with just about everyone I know."

At this the girl arches an eyebrow before nodding carefully, giving Chuck a small smile before focusing back on the teacher.

Chuck rested back in his seat. This place sucked, his opinion of that would never change, but it was possible he might have found some...fun, to make this place less awful.

* * *

Lunch was worse than Chuck imagined.

A prison like atmosphere, where they shared long tables in a canteen. The windows were at ceiling height, and to Chuck it was only like that so no one could escape, disregarding the fact the whole place was in the basement level of the building.

"You're not eating anything?" Luke watched chuck toss the contents of his tray in the trash.

"Not unless I want to get food poisoning," Chuck admit in disguist as he watched Luke unpack a food container of pasta.

"You can have some," Luke offered generously. "I can't risk getting food poisoning, I have a game so my food is home made," he teased Chuck's logic.

"Thanks," Chuck tried some, and it wasn't that bad, but he didn't dare comment.

"Oh, yum!" Andi exclaimed as she reached her fork over Chucks shoulder to try some of Luke's pasta, indulging in the taste. "I love your pasta luke!" she admit.

Chuck studied the tint to Luke's naturally tanned skin at the comment, but before he had time to reply Andi was called away to join some of her friends at another table and Chuck couldn't help but snicker.

"What?" Luke asked as they continued to share his food, pouring out half for chuck on a separate plate.

"You like her." Chuck nodded his head towards the girl, who currently seemed amused by whatever conversation was taking place at her table.

"Heh," Luke let out a short breath, "that obvious?"

"Considering you seem to play the role of the popular kid, and she's the pretty one, I would have guessed you two were already together, but…" he returned to study Andi, her profile, her hair, her face, "if you were, I'd imagine you'd spend lunch in a closet, rather than eating," chuck smirked at the thought.

"I guess…" He makes a face, "as disturbing as you make it sound, I'd definitely hit that," Luke nodded and finished his meal.

"Then, I'll help. If you continue feeding me, and simply act as my guide during the very few weeks I have to spend here, I'll make it so you tap that ass before spring, deal?" Chuck offered. Whether everything in his life was different or not, one thing never changed. Chuck was best at what he did..

Luke studied Chuck's face. He seemed serious enough, and of course his reputation had reached Luke. The guy was an expert with getting women, no questions asked, but the idea seemed a bit sleezy. The way Chuck got those women wasn't always the most genuine...

Looking to Andi's table she smiles to Luke kindly and with a sigh he nods.

"Deal."

* * *

School finally ended and Chuck rushed to get out, breathing in the not so fresh air. He looked up at the sky as if he were a blind man seeing again for the first time. It wasn't until the idea of being free from his prison had subsided that he noticed a familiar face.

Smiling a bit Chucks walks towards the surprise visitor, "Nathaniel." he greets his friend who was casually leaning against his town car, "What are you doing here?"

"Thought you might need a lift," Nate offered, ignoring the many stares girls gave him, and giggles they tried so hard to have him hear.

Chuck can honestly admit, that it was nice to see Nate. it wasn't until he saw him here that he realized how odd the idea of them not being in school together truly was. They had been in the same class since Pre-K. "Nathaniel, care to join the middle class experience?" Chuck teased clasping his shoulder.

"I'm good for now," Nate let out a small chuckle looking over the building as he opened the door for his oldest friend, "So, how was the first day?" It was hard to imagine Chuck in a place like this.

Once they were both settled Nate pulled out a joint and handed it to Chuck, fumbling around for his own.

"Unpleasant would be too kind a word," Chuck groaned as he finally got the chance to light up.

"That sucks…" Nate lit up his own joint and leaned back into the seat. "You still coming to Blair's Birthday party?" Nate asked casually, to which Chuck nodded.

"How are you two anyways?" Chuck asked the question that he been plaguing his thoughts all day.

"We're ok, just… I don't know, I think I might miss her." Nate complained resting his head back.

At this Chuck turned his focus from his joint to the brooding blonde before him, "What? You don't miss her. You miss the idea of her. It's a mans biggest weakness, we hate to see them doing fine without us."

"I don't know..." Nate took a drag of his joint before continuing, "I mean I don't want her with anyone else."

A this Chuck nods cautiously; he needed to be careful as to not give anything away. "You don't want her with anyone else, but do _you_ want her?"

Nate's silent which had Chuck on edge, this is exactly what he was nervous about. He wasn't their to keep an eye on them, and without Chuck planting seeds of doubt into Nate's mind, golden boy was beginning to falter. "You don't miss her man." Chuck assures, taking a long drag from his joint as he attempts to settle his nerves.

He needed to have a talk with Blair, and quick.

* * *

Chuck rode the elevator up to the Bass penthouse in solemn silence. He couldn't stop thinking about Blair and Nate, and he'd be lying if he said the thought of them back together didn't make him sick.

Not that he could admit as much to anyone, certainly not Blair or Nate.

The elevator chimes, signaling his arrival to the proper floor. As the door slides open he's faced with his father.

"Father," he greets, getting out just as Bart gets in.

"Charles..." The business mogul greets distractedly as he types away on his phone.

The doors begin to close and Chuck moves quick to stop them with his hands, "Hold up, where are you going?" The last thing he wanted was to be alone in this newly, very empty, penthouse.

Bart glances up, "I have a very important meeting with a possible business partner." As Chuck lets go of the doors, he presses the down button once more.

"But father I was hoping to share my _tales_ of how horrid public school is." Chuck lets out a small chuckle as he stops the closing doors once more.

Bart sighs deeply, "This perspective partner could save my company, I need to go now; let go, you've already made me late." His words are harsh as he looks down at his rolex with distain.

Without another word Chuck steps away from the door and watches as the doors close with a chime, leaving him alone in this place of bad memories.

His mind is once again filled with thoughts of being alone here with his sickly mother. Bart had always left him alone, and that only got worse after Evelyn had died.

They had to sell most of their high priced items in an attempt to salvage more money. The once eloquent penthouse, had never felt more empty. It was as if the walls were slowly closing in on him and he couldn't breathe. Rushing for the elevator, he punches the button several times.

He couldn't be here another minuet.

* * *

Leaving his personal place of nightmares, he really had no idea of where he was going. He just let his feet carry him aimlessly through the streets of Manhattan with no idea or care of where he ended up.

It felt as though he could wander around for hours, but after only half and hour he came to a stop in front of a very familiar building. With a small smirk he couldn't help but feel this is exactly where he wanted to be.

He follows the familiar routine he'd followed hundred of times before, even going as far as to wait for Dorota to give him the okay before heading up the familiar stairs.

His nerves felt as though they would eat him alive. He hadn't talked to Blair since that night. The night before his whole world was turned around. She was the only person he really wanted to talk about all this with.

He took a moment to regain his composure, not wanting to appear as some school boy with a lame crush. Taking a deep breath he knocks at the door and is almost immediately greeted with a, "Come in."

A smug smirk spreads across his face, she had been expecting him.

"Waldorf." He greeted simply though it felt his heart was beating a million miles and hour. How had she managed to have such a powerful effect over him?

She barely even glanced up at him as she jotted down her notes from her Latin book, "Bass..." Looking up for a split second she asks, "What are you doing here?"

He's taken slightly aback. She was being so nonchalant?

He raised an eyebrow suspiciously and moved to sit at her desk chair, "I've been at public school all day, I needed a fresh intake of what fine things Upper East Side has to offer." He winks to her, despite her barely looking up at him.

"And you came here to get that?" Blair arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well...that," he smirks a bit as he thinks of what to say, "Plus I figured we could talk about the other night."

She's quiet for what seems like forever.

"Blair?" He calls her name out as if to snap her out of her silence, had she not heard him?

Why wouldn't she say anything?

After another moment of silence she speaks, and he suddenly wished she would go back to being mute.

"What happened the other night?"

She won't even look at him as she says this. His whole body freezes, what did she mean? Was she mocking him? After the day he had, he really wasn't in the mood.

"What do you mean what happened the other night? We had sex." His voice cracked at the end, something he hoped she failed to notice.

Blair looks up at him, a disgusted expression on her face, "Ugh, as if Bass! Hop out of the twilight zone and rejoin me in reality please?"

He felt his blood start to boil, "Are you really trying to pull this right now?"

He's been tossed into practical foreign land, rejected by his father, and now Blair too?

"Pull what? I don't even know what you're talking about Chuck. Are you feeling well? You didn't drink from the water fountains at your new school, did you? I think they've polluted your brain."

He's at a loss of words, he can't even recall the last time he upsets his angry. He opens his mouth to speak but is cut off by a painfully familiar voice behind him.

"B, can we talk?"

Serena sulks into the room, plopping down on the bed by Blair. "Hi Chuck." She comments sadly.

"Bass will you close the door on your way out?" Blair asks, avoiding eye contact with him.

This was _not_ happening. He looked to Serena, and then back up at Blair. He couldn't fight this battle right now, he was too weak from the day he had.

Surrendering he walks towards the door, but before walking out he turns to Blair, "You can deny all you want princess, but you and I both know its true and you'll have to talk to me eventually. I'll see you at your party Saturday." He finally bites out, closing the door and leaving a cowardly Blair to face the wrath of Serena's persistent questions of what he had just meant.

This wasn't over. Not by a long shot.

If she wanted to play dumb, then he'd play her _little games._

If she wanted to be a bitch, then he'd be an asshole.


End file.
